Alpha Power and the Purple Streak
by massie
Summary: Summers over and Massie's ready to show off the power of the purple streak to the one and only Pretty Committee. What will happen? R&R.
1. Shopping at Tiffany's

Hi everyone

**Hi everyone! This is my 1****st**** story so don't rate me too harshly. I hope you like it and will continue to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

Chapter 1:

"Ehmagawd it is soo great to be back." Alicia said fanning herself with her Prada clutch. "Spain was totally boring without you guys." Massie wasn't listening to her friends; she was only thinking two words: shopping spree. She couldn't wait to show off her purple hair streak and the power that came with it.

"Kuh-laire puh-lease stop eating those dumb gummy worms." Massie didn't have the chance to say anymore. Isaac her driver had pulled up in front of Tiffany's. Massie put on two generous coats of her latest glossip girl flavor coffee ice cream.

"E-nuff Rate Me." She said determined.

"10." Alicia said.

"10" Kristin, Dylan, and Claire echoed. Massie straightened her crown. She was wearing a purple mini dress, black tights, and silver flats. Bean her black pug was wearing a matching silver crown and purple diamond collar. There was a look-at-me glow coming off them. She demanded attention as she stepped out of the limo.

"Let's go. We're walking to the song. "Don't cha in 1… 2… 3.""

Current state of the Union

In Out

8th grade Summer

Shopping with the Pretty Committee Jobbys

Alpha power Feeling like a LBR

**That's it for this chapter. I hoped you liked it and PLEASE Review.**

**This is Massie saying**

**PEACE,**

**LOVE,**

**And HAPPINESS.**

**Chiao!**


	2. Lola and taking ADVANTAGE

1

"As the girls entered Tiffineys Massie could almost feel the power wash over her.

"Girls follow me" said Massie owning the power.

Massie taking lead and Bean following beside them.

"Um I really love your dog and all but sweetie we don't allow dogs in _This_ store" said the sales clerk

Massie flashed the clerk an award winning smile and said in the same sugary sweet voice

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah im positive now im going to have to ask you to leave."

Claire began to head to the door she didn't want to get in trobel. Why the rest of the pretty committee stood in shocked silence. What was going on?, What was their Alpha trying to prove?

"Kuh-laire _Stop!_ Where do you think your going.

"Um massie I don't think this is a good idea, maybe we should go."

At that moment Massie looked back at the sales clerk and with a flick of her wrist she unwrapped her hair. The purple streak shone nicely in her rich brown hair. Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire watched as the ladies eyes got wide.

"Code purple" she whispered." "Its ok your dog can stay, whats her name she is sooo adorable."

"Bean"massie said looking over at the pretty committee.

Alicia grabbed massie by the arm and hissed "_What is going on here?"_.

Massie matching her tone said "Taking Advantage".

"Hey girls would you like me to lock the doors so you can shop alone."

"We would love that"burped Dylan before massie could say anything.

" Ill gross" Kristen and Claire said at the same time.

Alicia was to busy wandering around the new boots to pay attention. Massie let it of the hook because she was on a roll so instead she gave her the evil eye.

"So um lola" Massie said looking at the name tag "Do you have any imposible items to get for sale"

"Now that you mention it" Lola said um we do but this only for you guys ok you cant tell anyone Got That."

"Oh come awn do we look like one of those _UGLY, AH-NNOYING, LBR _girls?"

"Point so then what are you girls into and I will bring some stuff out."

"OMG I totally say point to"shouted Alicia

Claire moved back towards the group she didn't know why that purple streak had so much power but she was pretty sure it had to do with one of Massies devious plans.

**Again this is it for the 2****nd**** chapter I hoped you enjoyed it send reviews and ideas for what should happen next if you send me a good idea I will give you a cyber present**.Thanks

this is Massie saying

Peace,

Love,

and Happiness.

Chaio


	3. Authors Note

Hello all fans of Alpha power and the purple streak J Authors Note Hello all fans of Alpha power and the purple streak 

**I am having a short writers block and lots of work in school so I will probably not be able to write or add anymore till school is done. My summer starts and school ends on June 19****th**** hopefully by then I will have some good ideas! Thanks for reading the 1****st**** two chapters.**

**Officially Massie **


End file.
